


4.32am

by Fijou



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trainee Era, byeongkwan and yoochan are only mentioned, dongjun - Freeform, is that even their shipname idk, just pure soft fluff, non-au, wow I'm so happy there's an actual tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: Donghun wanted to debut.Donghun wanted to have pancakes for breakfast.Donghun wanted to kiss the boy he liked.But most of all, he just wanted Park Junhee to finally go to sleep.





	4.32am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear choices and soon-to-be-choices (because you should totally support and stan these precious talented boys they deserve the world)!  
> there aren't enough fics for these boys yet so I guess this is my way of trying to fix that  
> \+ this fic is really just 100% pure fluff, like the fluffiest fluff I've ever written and I only ever write fluff so  
> oh and it's currently 5am for me so I apologise in advance in case there are any typos or mistakes!!  
> alsO fun idea for a drinking game: take a shot every time I use the word Soft

It was way past midnight but Donghun couldn't fall asleep.  
He had gone to bed hours ago but sleep just wouldn't come. The problem wasn't that he wasn't tired, he was exhausted actually. They had practiced the new choreography for hours that day and Donghun thought it had been more intense than ever.  
At this point he was convinced that there was nothing and no one in the whole universe that could convince him to move his legs and get out of bed ever again.

Just as he closed his eyes again and felt himself doze off into the lightest stage of sleep he heard another sound coming from behind the door that separated his and Junhee's dorm room from the tiny living room.  
It had been going on like this for at least 2 hours now.  
Whenever Donghun was about to fall asleep he heard Junhee's voice, singing the song they were supposed to perform during their evaluation this week.  
Donghun wasn't mad at him for that, he knew he was trying to be as quiet as possible and had even left their bedroom so he wouldn't disturb him.  
And truthfully, the singing wasn't what was keeping him up. It was the worry that didn't allow him to get his well-deserved sleep.  
He could've fallen asleep to Junhee's beautiful soothing voice any time but all he felt in that moment was concern because he knew the younger boy was overworking himself again.  
He tended to do that a lot and Donghun hated it.  
When Junhee started to sing the chorus of the song for about the hundredth time that night Donghun groaned and turned around to look at his phone. 4.32am. They had to get up for practice in about 3 hours.  
He sighed again and sat up straight on his bed, his eyes still half closed.  
After a few more seconds he folded the soft, warm blanket back and his feet touched the cold floor.  
Still half asleep he made his way to the door, shivering slightly when he opened it and the cool air from the living room hit his face and bare arms. He had expected to be greeted by light but the lamp that hung over their tiny kitchen table was turned off. It was pitch-black.  
Junhee hadn't stopped singing, fully concentrated on the song and probably hadn't even noticed that someone had entered the room.  
That was until Donghun walked straight into their bookshelf and let out a hushed cry of pain.

''Donghun?'', Junhee asked in a low voice as if to not wake the other members up too, ''is that you?''

''Yeah'', Donghun mumbled and rubbed his palm against the spot where his head had met the wooden shelf, ''now tell me where you are I can't see anything.''

''On the sofa.''

''Well I can't see the damn sofa, genius.''

Donghun heard a soft airy laugh coming from somewhere on his left so he took a few uncertain steps in that direction. He stumbled around in the dark for a few more moments until his hands connected with something that felt a lot like human hair.

''Congrats, you found me'', Junhee said and let out another quiet laugh when Donghun purposely messed up his hair. At least that was how Junhee interpreted it.  
Donghun however simply always admired how soft the other boy's hair looked and now he had a chance to run his fingers through it. He smiled to himself when he realised that it felt as soft as it looked.  
Seconds or minutes passed and maybe Donghun was so tired that he forgot that this was real life and not a dream because he leaned down a bit and planted the softest kiss on the back of Junhee's head.

''Donghun'', Junhee started in a voice that made it obvious that he was teasing, ''are you drunk?''

''No, jus' tired'', Donghun slurred as he leaned over the backrest of the sofa to lay his head down on the other's shoulder.

''You should go to sleep'', Junhee whispered now that their faces were so close together. 

''You should too'', and Donghun didn't know if it was because of the way Junhee suddenly started to play with his hair or if he had wanted to do it all along but in a moment of sleepy courage he turned his head just the slightest bit and kissed Junhee again. This time right on the spot where his jawline blends into his neck.

The oldest was always overly affectionate with their leader but this was more than he normally even allowed himself to dream about, now he was just too tired to care.

Maybe it took Junhee a few seconds longer to form his next sentence but eventually he just said: ''I can't sleep until I memorised these lyrics.''

Donghun sighed again, trying to keep his eyes open to fight off the sleep that was threatening to overcome him.  
''And I can't sleep until I know you're resting too'', it was the truth but it felt weird to admit it out loud. Like he had just revealed a secret.

Nothing but silence followed after this and eventually Donghun stood up straight again and walked around the sofa. When his hand found Junhee's he tugged at it to tell him to get up and the younger followed immediately.

''I really can't sleep if I don't know these lyrics'', Junhee admitted in a low voice and if possible it grew even more quite when he continued, ''it makes me so anxious.''

''I know, I know'', Donghun mumbled and grabbed the other boy's shoulders softly, turning him around so he could put his own hands around his waist from behind, ''I'll help you with the lyrics. Just please let us get at least a few hours of sleep.''

''Okay'', Junhee replied but it was barely audible and if they didn't stand so close together Donghun probably would've missed it.

''Good'', Donghun stated and tightened his arms just a little bit more, ''now I won't let go of you till we reach my bed, firstly because I'm cold, secondly because I don't want to run into any more furniture and thirdly because this feels very nice.''

He felt Junhee's laugh more than he heard it. 

''You're sure you don't want me to turn on the light?''

''I'll be fine'', Donghun said and patted Junhee's chest reassuringly, ''you're the Leader, just lead the way.''

It was rather difficult to walk with him clinging onto Junhee like that but they managed to make it to the door before Donghun spoke up again: '' Why were you sitting in the dark anyway?''

''I was worried the light under the door might wake you up'', Junhee replied and Donghun knew him and his voice well enough to hear that he was embarrassed to admit this.

''Prince Charming'', Donghun said and laughed when Junhee tried to reach behind his back to poke him in the side.

Byeongkwan had brought up the Disney prince comparison a few weeks ago and Donghun loved to use it whenever he could. It was banter but that didn't mean he thought there was no truth behind it. If anyone was made to be a Disney prince then Donghun was convinced it would be Junhee. Maybe in a musical adaption, he would have loved to see that.

Donghun didn't remember how they had moved from the door to the bed, maybe he had dozed off again. All he knew was that he was now sitting on his bed and Junhee wasn't in his arms and he felt cold.  
He looked to his right and saw his roommate putting his foot on the first step of the little ladder, trying to get onto the top bunk of the bed.  
Instinctively he reached out and wrapped his hand around Junhee's wrist.

''Don't'', Donghun said in a soft voice, ''I know you're just going to go on your phone to read those lyrics again as soon as I can't see you anymore.''

Junhee rarely started arguments and he definitely didn't do it when he knew the older boy was right so he only sighed, threw his phone on his mattress and sat down on Donghun's bed.  
The latter had already crawled back under his blanket and only opened his eyes again when he felt a weight get lifted from the mattress.

He couldn't see him but he heard Junhee open and close their wardrobe at least three times.

''What are you doing now?'', Donghun asked and tried to make out his silhouette in the darkness.

The doors of the wardrobe opened and closed again. 

''I need to change but I can't find my shirt.''

''Just stay in the one you're wearing now.''

''I can't it still smells like that seafood Yoochan burned earlier.''

''I swear to God, Junhee, it's like 5am just take it off then''

''But -''

At that Donghun groaned for what felt like the tenth time that night and quickly got up again.  
He found Junhee standing in the middle of the room, grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head in one swift motion before Junhee could even finish his sentence.

''Okay'', Donghun said and patted the other boy's abs absentmindedly, ''now can you please just go to sleep?''

He didn't wait for a reply and instead snuggled back into bed as fast as he could. It was obvious that Junhee hesitated for a moment but eventually Donghun felt him lift the blanket and he couldn't help the little smile that formed on his face.

When Donghun opened his eyes again he could see that Junhee was facing the opposite way, his broad shoulders being the only thing in Donghun's line of sight.  
He looked so strong but when he spoke next his voice sounded small and timid.

''But what am I going to do about these lyrics? I don't understand why I can't get them into my head that's never been a problem before I just -''

The flow of words stopped abruptly when he felt the light touch of Donghun's hand.  
Donghun had only put his arm around him loosely, giving him a chance to shy away, to move and be completely out of his reach.  
But he didn't.

Suddenly, the older boy began to sing the song Junhee had just practiced for so many hours. His voice sounded deeper than usual due to his tiredness and Junhee decided in that moment that he had never heard anything more beautiful than this.  
Without thinking about it, he took the hand that was hovering just above his chest and pulled Donghun so close that his chin fit into the crook of his neck, his mouth only centimeters away from his ear.

But Donghun just kept singing, kept singing the song over and over again.  
And when Junhee finally opened his mouth the lyrics flowed out as if he had known them all his life.

The first beam of sunlight stole its way through their curtains and the sound of their soft duet was still lingering in the air when they finally drifted off into their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was it friends, I know that last sentence was really cheesy but I still hope u enjoyed this little story and that it put even the tiniest smile on ur face!!  
> I also hope you're just generally having a great day/night  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and pls remember to support a.c.e's comeback!! here's the link to their new mv just in case any of u want to go stream that right now https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uuBP8r3NV4


End file.
